Dark Alleyway
by Ginny278
Summary: Harry and Ginny story. Harry proposes, but will it all be ruined by one person? Fighting involed.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting in a Dark Alley**

**A/N**

**In this story Harry is 20 and Ginny is 19 and the Battle is almost over and has been going on for a few years (since about Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts). And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Harry and Ginny were walking down a dark street in muggle London talking about nothing and holding hands. The war was still raging in the wizarding world but Harry had long forgotten about keeping Ginny out of harms way, because she'd follow at any rate.

"I love you Harry." Ginny mumbled leaned up against him.

"I love you too Ginny," He whispered and kissed the top of her forehead. "I have to leave again Ginny, to find the last horcrux then Voldermort, and a few more of his followers."

"I know Harry," she whispered.

"I'm leaving tomorrow….again"

"I'll miss you Harry."

"I'll miss you too Ginny, I'll think about you everyday." Harry answered.

Ginny smiled.

The couple reached a spot under the street lamp and Harry stopped.

"Ginny," Harry said "I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you understand me, but I just want to be with you and I love you so much, and….." Harry got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you Harry!" she exclaimed

Harry smiled, stood up, and took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Ginny's finger.

The couple then passionately kissed for a few moments.

"Ohhh," a voice cackled "Potter and Weasley isn't that sweet."

Harry and Ginny looked around to see where the voice was coming from and they took out their wands.

Then he spotted somebody hidden among some trash bags and recognized him immediately, "What are you doing here, Malfoy," Harry demanded.

"Looking for you, what else Potter." He sneered and played with his wand.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Ginny ordered.

"To get revenge, you sent my father to Azkaban….again, along with Bellatrix, and now I want revenge."

"Your dad, deserved to go to Azkaban again, along with Bellatrix, because they tortured muggles, and other wizards, like Ollivander, and Madam Rosmeta." Harry retorted.

"Want to fight Potter?" Malfoy asked, his eyes flashed dangerously and he held his wand out to prepare to battle.

"No actually I don't want to fight you Malfoy." Harry replied keeping his wand pointed at Malfoy.

"Ginny," Harry said low enough so only she could here. "Apprate, away from here, and tell Ron, and Hermione to come."

"What about me Harry? What do you want me to do?" She whispered back. "Stay away and wait for you, because I won't do that not this time, haven't you learned anything, you can't protect me from everything."

"Alright then, come back and fight, but go get Ron, and Hermione they because they deserve to fight him as much as you and I."

"I getting impatient Potter, If you don't hurry up, I just might as well start this fight without you." Draco.

"Malfoy," Harry said, as the sound of Ginny disapprating could be heard. "I don't want to fight you, but I see I don't really have a choice. I'm going to have to fight you sooner or later."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
Hope you like the new chapter, Read and Review Please.**

"So, where'd the blood traitor go? To get more people I suppose." Draco said.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT! YOU SLIMEBALL!" Harry yelled. "STUEPFY!"

But Harry missed.

"CRUCIO!" Malfoy hollered and hit Harry in his arm.

Harry fell to the ground as extreme pain went through his body, Malfoy took the charm off and Harry stood up and got to his feet.

"ENGORGIO!" Harry yelled and it hit Malfoy's ear which became huge in a matter of seconds.

Harry could hear the sound of people apparating and turned around with his wand still pointing at Malfoy were he found Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"So," Malfoy said after performing the counter curse to the engorgio charm. "You brought the mud blood, and another blood traitor."

"YOU EVIL JERK!" Ginny yelled. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Ginny missed Malfoy by an inch.

The battle went on Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry kept firing different spells how Malfoy could keep up with all of them was a mystery.

"You win, for now Potter, but I'll find you again and we'll finish this." And with that Malfoy disapparated.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked who was bleeding badly on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm all right. How you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm all right, just a cut on my face that stings a little."

"Ron, how you doing?" Harry asked and helped his best friend to his feet.

"Alright, you?" Ron said.

"A few cuts, but I'm fine."

"I guess we should go home then." Ron said.

"I'm be at my flat if you need me." Harry said.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "What's that?"

"What's what Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's left hand, and pointed at the ring on her finger. "That." She said.

"Oh, that. We'll before Malfoy came, Harry proposed to me." Ginny grinned.

"You, finally proposed to her, Harry? I wondered when you would." Ron said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I proposed."

"Well when were you planning on telling us?" Hermione asked. "Do you know when the wedding's going to be."

"Well, we really didn't have a chance to figure either of those out yet, since that jerk decided to pick a fight with us." Harry argued.

"Is it going to be a spring wedding, or a fall wedding?" Hermione questioned. "Is it going to be in a church?"

"Well, here's an easier question, when you planning on telling everyone else?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Ginny, are you going to help me answer all these questions, or am I just stuck here hanging, knowing nothing at all?"

Ginny laughed, "I enjoyed watching you answer all the questions from Ron, and Hermione, well mostly Hermione who went all ballistic at the thought of a wedding, it was kind of funny, in its own little way, if you know what I mean. But I don't know when we're going to tell them, tomorrow maybe? But we're going to tell them Ron, AND YOU HAVE TOO keep a secret for once, otherwise I WILL KILL YOU."

"Alright, Alright. I won't tell." Ron said and grinned.

"I'm going home, night Ron, and Hermione, bye Harry." Ginny said and gave Harry a kiss on the lips, then disapparated.

"Well I'm going home, bye." Hermione said and gave her boyfriend Ron a kiss, and also disapparated.

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "Umm, I was thinking about asking Hermione if, well we've been going out for awhile and….I was thinking of asking her to marry me. And I was kind of wondering what you thought."

"Ron, you and Hermione are like…..I don't know…..But you're prefect for each other. Just go ask her already."

"Thanks mate, see you later." Ron disappeared and Harry decided he would go home himself.

**A/N  
Thanks for reading, and please review, I'd really apprieciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
Sorry It took me so long to get this chapter up I've been working on some of my other stories. But its here now so you can read it if you want. But please would ya mind just take a minute or so and give me a review. Reviews are appreciated.**

"Harry, wake up." A voice said and someone touched his face. "Harry, wake up." The voice said again.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry said and finally opened his eyes to see Ginny sitting on the edge of his bed.

"How'd you know it was me you didn't even open your eyes?" she asked.

"I'd recognize your voice anywhere, love." Harry replied and sat up in bed. "How'd you get here?"

"I wanted to see you, and I apparated." Ginny replied.

"I thought-"

"Yeah you did only make it so only certain people could apparate in here or did you forget that. Which is me, some members of the Order, Weasleys, and Hermione whose going to be a Weasley once Ron gets the guts to ask her, and me whose is also a Weasley; at least for the time being." She replied with a grin.

"Now how could I have forgotten that?" Harry said laughingly and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So what are you we doing today?" Harry asked.

"We're going to the Burrow for dinner?" Ginny replied

"We are?"

"Yes we are, we're going to tell everybody about our engagement, and chances are Ron already told Mum, that we met that scumbag last night, but if he let it slip that we're engage I'll strangle him, and besides Mum's probably worried, and wants to see us anyways she always loves to see us or any member of the family."

"Alright we established we're going to the Burrow for dinner, so we have what like a whole day in front of us, not including supper what should we do?"

"I don't know, I didn't think of anything?"

"We'll good 'cause I have something planned for us."

"Ohh, what is it?" Ginny exclaimed and her eyes brightened up.

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not?" Ginny said with a grin.

"Umm let's see," Harry said mockingly and put his index finger to his chin, "Because it's a surprise."

"Alright, so when is this _surprise_."

"At noon."

"And it's what 9:30 right now, what are we going to do till then?"

"Um-" Harry began to say but was cut off at the tapping of an owl at the window.

Ginny got up to open the window, and the owl flew towards Harry, waiting for wizarding gold to pay for the paper it brought. Harry rummaged around on the bed side table and found nothing.

"Here." Ginny said. As she walked back from Harry's dresser and put the money in the owl's pouch, there for just that purpose. The owl dropped the paper on the bed and flew out the window.

Ginny opened up the paper to the front page, and dropped the paper in an instant and turned a bright shade of red, and her eyes cringing together. Ginny was mad.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked and climbed out of bed to pick up the paper.

Right under the title Daily Prophet, 'cause that was the wizarding newspaper, was the headline, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED ENGAGED?

"How'd they find out?"

"RON!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny calm down, it might not even be Ron, it could be someone else?"

"WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?"

"Ginny, Honey, I'm just as angry about this as you are, we both knew it'd be in the paper sooner or later considering I am the Boy-Who-Lived, or The-Chosen-One, or the One-who-killed-Voldermort."

That moment another owl came through the window and dropped the letter in the air, and landing on the floor, and flew over to sit by Hedwig, on her perch.

Ginny picked up the piece of parchment on the floor. It read _Ginny & Harry._ Ginny looked at Harry with eyebrows raised.

_Hey Ginny and Harry, _

_So you alert the papers before your own family about your engagement? Well we're not blaming you alright, Harry's famous word gets around you know. We just saw the Daily Prophet, and we all know how Harry basically hates the newspaper for spreading lies and everything, so someone must of found out somehow. But you're going to be over at the Burrow at least for Lunch, Mum's going to be ecstatic. And she'll be mad though that the paper found out first. But yeah I'd be over there for lunch if I were you. Mum just sent us a letter saying that if we didn't show up for lunch, she was going to hex us into oblivion, so I'm guessing a surprise party, but you didn't hear it from us. Just be there alright. So see you two there._

_Love your brothers, or brother-in-laws in Harry's case, _

_Fred and George Weasley._

_P.S. Harry we've always considered you part of the family, But Hey now its going to be official, but if you hurt her we will have to kill even if you are the Boy-Who-Made-You-Know-Who-Disappear._

"So I guess we're going to the Burrow for lunch now." Harry said.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, But-"

"But if we don't go, your Mum would have a cow and probably end up hexing us then hugging us, being happy and mad at the same time, and your brothers would curse me if we didn't show what I had planned was nothing important, we can always to it another time, don't worry about it."

Ginny smiled and said. "I guess alls we have to do is wait for Mum's letter, and then go to the "Surprise Party" and act surprised."

The next moment another owl came flying in and dropped another letter in front of Ginny who picked it up. Ginny opened the letter and read.

_Ginny and Harry,_

_You're engaged! I'm so happy for you, too bad the Daily Prophet found out and posted it on the front page; they need to learn to mind their own business. You didn't tell the papers did you? You better not have. I was wondering if you two would like to come over to the Burrow for lunch, send your reply. _

_Mum_

"I guess there's our invitation." Harry said.

"Yes, now all we have to do is tell Mum, we're coming." And started rummaging around the room for some parchment. "Harry, where's the parchment?"

"Over by the desk along with a quill and ink."

"Oh, yeah, the obvious place, I suppose."

Then Ginny wrote a letter to Molly, saying that they were coming for lunch, and that they didn't tell the Daily Prophet.

"So do you want something to eat?" Harry asked.

"No, not really, Mum's probably making us a huge meal, knowing her."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"What should we do till then?"

"I don't know, we could go for a walk or something I guess."

"Alright, you get dressed I'll meet you in the living room in a few minutes."

A few minutes later

"Ready to go, love?"

"Yes," Ginny replied with a smile. "Where should we walk to?"

"Umm I don't know. We could walk to the park if you want?"

"Yeah sure lets do that."

Ginny and Harry walked across the busy streets of London, and to the park, filled with trees and children playing.

"What to sit down?" Ginny asked.

"Alright."

The couple sat down and talked for awhile listening to the birds chirping and watching the children play on the playground, and watching other people walk by, till Harry looked at his watch and said. "Its 11:45 we should probably get going."

"Yeah, if we're late Mum will kill us."

Harry stood up and helped Ginny to her feet and they walked to a place that Muggles could not see so they could apprate.

**A/N  
Ready on your mark, getset, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note

Hey people,

I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile. But I'm going to discontinue this story for now, but sooner or later, I will add to it again. I'm going to discontinue a lot of my stories for now except for two, Which will be When the Rain Falls, and Finishing the War. This I hope will let me update more often instead of trying to figure out which story I should update.

Thanks

Ginny278


End file.
